


Happy New Year

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a few minutes to midnight and Tim's not expecting Kon to be there. But he's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

It was almost midnight and the crowd's enthusiasm was at its peak.

 

Masked couples moved over the dance floor, buzzing with enthusiasm (' _and far too much alcohol in their system_ ,' Tim dryly thought to himself) as they waited for the final count down to start. He lazily raised the champagne flute up to his lips, draining the glass of its last contents before placing the glass on the tray of a passing server.

 

He felt a warm hand rest on his elbow. With an internal sigh, Tim wondered who he would have to make small talk with now and turned around. He found himself looking up into a familiar blue eyes hiding behind red and gold mask. Tim couldn't mask his surprise in time as he stared up at Kon.

 

"I thought you said you couldn't make it."

 

Kon's smile was sheepish and apologetic as he ran his hand down Tim's arm. "Almost didn't. But Clark said that he'd cover for me for a few hours so I rushed over."

 

He made a mental note to send a thank you note to Superman as Kon's fingers laced together with his. "C'mon." And he began to pull Tim towards the nearest full length french windows. Tim gave a glance behind him as he followed his boyfriend. "Where are we going exactly?"

 

"Someplace with a bit more privacy." was Kon's reply as he slipped behind some heavy curtains and pulled Tim in with him. Tim raised an eyebrow as he dryly inquired, "Did you sneak in from here?"

 

Kon gave him another sheepish smile as he grabbed the handle. "It was faster coming in through here than coming in through the front door." He was quick to pull Tim out before gently closing the door behind them. "I didn't want to miss the big moment."

 

"Oh?" He was completely blaming the alcohol for his easy demeanor and lack of protest as he allowed himself to be pulled into Kon's arms. But Kon didn't seem to mind at all as he brought his hands up to gently pull Tim's silver and red decorative mask off.

 

"Yep." Kon was smiling at him as he carelessly dropped the mask, choosing to gently cup Tim's cheek instead. "Don't want to start the new year without you with me."

 

"10!"

 

Tim brought his hands up to Kon's face and traced the edges of the mask before quickly pulled it off.

 

"9!"

 

His eyes ran over Kon's revealed face, a smile growing with every passing moment.

 

"8!"

 

He let the mask drop from his fingers, opting to rest his hands on Kon's hips ("7!") as he murmured, "I'm glad you made it in time."

 

"6!"

 

Kon brought his second hand up to hold Tim's face in both hands.

 

"5!"

 

"Me too."

 

Tim shivered in the gentle hold, unsure of which hand to nuzzle into as Kon caressed his cheeks with both thumbs.

 

"4!"

 

He ran his hands up Kon's back, running over the dark jacket before coming up to rest over Kon's shoulder blades.

 

"3!"

 

Strong fingers curled into the dark fabric. Twisting the material into deep wrinkles which would be hard to explain and easy to spot.

 

"2!"

 

He leaned in closer, breath shortening in anticipation. He watched Kon's eyes flutter shut as he leaned into him. Tim closed his eyes, dry lips parting slightly as he felt Kon's breath brush against his cheek.

 

"1!"

 

There was an explosion of sound indoors which he could barely register in his head. Kissing Kon always had that effect on him. It was like suddenly sinking into a vacuum or a bubble where no sound could penetrate from the outside. And all he could hear was the sound of his own heart racing and pounding against his ribs and ear drums.

 

Kon's lips pressed harder against his, coaxing a soft sound of approval out of his chest as he returned the pressure. He could feel Kon's hands drifting down to tangle in his hair as his tongue darted out to brush teasingly against his. He was quick to answer the invitation and returned the teasing caress.

 

Tim felt a tad light headed as Kon groaned softly and pressed himself closer. He greedily accepted the heat of Kon's body against his own and brought his hands up to cup Kon's head with both hands. He swallowed Kon's moan as he gently bit the meta's tongue before gently licking the area.

 

Air was fast becoming an issue and he reluctantly pulled away. They stood there - pressed against each other, holding each other tight as they panted against each others lips. Kon closed his eyes with a small exhale/laugh, resting his forehead against Tim's.

 

"Happy New Year."

 

Tim closed his eyes as well, enjoying the serenity of the moment. Taking in the sound and feel of Kon's breath brushing over his lips, the heat of his fingers as they stroked his hair and the strength of his body as it pressed against his. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the meta's lips.

 

"Happy New Year Kon."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2012 everyone! Have some ridiculously pointless schmoop.


End file.
